1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to knots for fishing nets, such as gill nets or trammel nets, used in fishing, and a method for manufacturing knots for fishing nets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKOKU Publication No. 57-42740, the process of manufacturing a knot for a fishing net, such as a gill net or a trammel net, includes the formation of a double knot by winding a warp twice about the loop portion of a weft, or the formation of a knot by interlacing warps and wefts. Each formation results in a large knot.
In fishing nets with such knots, a nylon monofilament double-knot fishing net is very slippery and the knot is liable to be loosened in the course of catching fish, so that the net may be easily torn while it is being lifted, allowing fish easily to escape. A knot specifically made by a complex interlacing of wefts and warps may not loosen. However, the knot will expand so that when the net is thrown into water or lifted from there, the knot may itself be caught in the net mesh. As a result, the net may become tangled, making it difficult to cast the net into the water, or the net may be torn. Moreover, the net may not open sufficiently underwater, making it difficult to catch fish. In addition, as the knot is large, it may offer greater engagement to water currents, and thus the fishing net may easily be swept along underwater, with the result that it fails to spread out smoothly underwater. Another disadvantage is that floating garbage and dirt in the water will easily cling to such a net, making operation of the net difficult.